Descendant of the Dragon
by SnowFire77
Summary: The powerful demon phoenix Xiao has been released from Purgatory, and now threatens not only China, but the world. A new war among the Dragons and Demons centuries in the making has begun. Soon, the Dragon Warrior realizes he's immune to Xiao's effects. The Dragons grant Po a mysterious power to defeat Xiao, but can a panda handle the burden of such power, or will it consume him?
1. Prologue - The Burning

**Prologue**

Darkness, fire and pain surrounded him.

Heat clawed at his throat, fire burning his feathers to a cinder. There was no beginning and no end to the agony. It was like lying on a bed of coals. His skin curled and blackened beneath the feathers. The scent of charred flesh invaded his senses.

Sometimes, the burning only lasted a few seconds. Sometimes, it lasted for hundreds of years. But when it was all over, and he was reborn anew, he knew the burning would eventually come again. It always did.

Then, all at once, the inferno snuffed out, like a candle flame. He blinked, his heart beating heavily, yet not beating at all.

After lying for an endless period of time, waiting for the pain to diminish, he finally stood up, rising from the ashes of his rebirth. There was no wind in the endless darkness that surrounded him. Piles of ashes were spread all across the ground.

He dragged himself through the ash, amber feathers leaving a trail behind. His heart grew heavy with rage. One day, he'd be released from this Purgatory. One day, he would stretch his wings and fly without limit again. He would have his old life, without pain or suffering. Without being bound by chains for all eternity. And he would have his revenge on those who put him in here.

He would make them pay.


	2. Chapter 1 - Xiao's Resurrection

**Chapter 1**

The bamboo forest was tense and silent. A thin layer of fog hanging in the air. The crescent mood was hidden behind a layer of clouds, casting the world into darkness.

A low rumbling shook the ground. Pebbles rattled, and the towering bamboo trees trembled in cadence to the disturbance.

Something large and powerful grunted in the distance, shoving his way past the trees and brushwood, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. It was chewing on its dinner loudly, yet its stomach still growled, a sound of unrelenting hunger.

" _Po, will you stop that?_ " Tigress hissed.

Po was trailing behind, a bowl of dumplings in his arms. He froze once he heard Tigress' voice, a dumpling halfway through his mouth. He stuffed it in his mouth, then tossed the bowl into the distance, painfully swallowing the dumpling. "Right – Focus on the task – Got it…"

He remained in place for a moment, then hurried back and retrieved the fallen bowl of dumplings, catching up with the Five. Tigress dragged a paw down her face. "Po, you're giving away our position. Remember why we're here."

"Right…" Po's eyes darted left and right. "Stakeout."

Viper lowered her head, her eyes looking up at him. "You _do_ remember why we're here, right?"

Po flashed a nervous smile.

Mantis leaped out from behind Po, kicking the bowl out of his hands. It floated into the air, landing nestled atop a bamboo tree. Po slumped in disappointment. "Shifu's meeting with the Sakya Monastery Masters?" Mantis gestured to the temple out in the clearing, nestled between a nest of rocks. It's roof was curved, wooden columns supporting the structure on all sides. Overhead on the edge of the mountain, a cliff dropped off into the Tibetan Ocean, though it was too foggy to see the water. "Areas in Tibet are being overrun by cultists and criminals. We need to make sure this night is trouble-free. They are— …Po?"

He was responded by Po's loud snoring as he leaned against a bamboo tree. Monkey snickered, looking for a way to prank him awake.

Tigress growled louder. " _Po_."

Po jolted awake into an improvised Kung Fu stance. "What's happening? What'd I miss?"

Tigress clenched her jaw, turning her attention back to the temple. "Go splash your face with water in the Sakya river, _quietly_. Then come back here."

Po's stomach growled. "Can I just—?"

" _Now_."

Po threw up his hands. "I'm going, I'm going."

Po stumbled away from the team, leaning against bamboo trees for support. A dim flicker of sleep pulled at his subconscious, threatening to drag him down, but he fought against it. He gave a prolonged, loud yawn. The Sakya river flowed overhead, and even though there was little moonlight, the river seemed to radiate a hue of bioluminescence sapphire. He kneeled before the river, cupping his paws and splashing the cool water on his face, which did little to wake him.

He watched his reflection in the rippling water. A shadow streaked in the sky overhead.

Po's eyes widened, and for the first time in his life, he was wide awake in the middle of the night. He leaped to his feet, following the direction the shadow was headed. He did a series of front rolls across the ground before his head bumped into a bamboo tree. He stood up, rubbing his head. "Ugh… Have to work on that."

He progressed through the forest, slowing to a stop when he saw a circle of ten hooded figures forming a circle in the center of a clearing. They were conversing in hushed voices.

Po gasped quietly, and spoke barely above a whisper. "Cultists…"

Four hooded figures stepped into the center, placing four stones into a smaller circle. Po recognized them immediately, remembering the Hall of Warriors having replicas.

 _Jade, Fire Opal, Fire Agate, and Dragon's Breath_.

The four quickly stepped back in the outer circle. Po couldn't recognize what kind of animals they were. Their cloaks covered every inch of their body, and he couldn't see any tails either. Their faces were concealed by their hoods.

They began to chant in a language Po had never heard before. The four stones illuminated bright colors of amber, orange, and red, as if set alight from within. Po had half a mind to run back and get the Five, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the sight.

A small fire erupted in the center of the four stones, and gravity in the area began to die. Like a supernova, all light in the area collected into the fire, casting the place into darkness. Then it exploded in a shower of light and force. Po was knocked off his feet, crashing further back into the forest. He quickly scrambled upright, watching what was to come next.

His eyes widened. In the center of the four stones, a majestic Phoenix stood on the ground. His head was bowed, his eyes closed. His feathers were ruby red, with tips and accents of amber and orange. He looked as if he were truly on fire. He opened his celestial, fiery eyes, raising his head with grace and watching each hooded figure in silence. Then he spread his wings, exposing more feathers in shades of fire. Each movement was graceful, like one raised in a royal family.

The hooded figures bowed deeply. "Master Xiao."

" _Master Xiao_?" Po mouthed.

"My brethren." His masculine voice rebounded all throughout the area, beautiful and majestic in its own way. Almost like a song. "Thousands of years, I've spent suffering in Purgatory. Thousands of years, we have been separated. Today begins the start of a new era. The Celestial Dragons will pay for what they have done to us!"

Someone's paw grabbed his shoulder from behind. " _Po_."

Po jolted, whirling around and coming face-to-face with Tigress' usual scowl. Po's heart sank. " _No_ ," He whispered. " _You have to get out of here_."

Too late.

Xiao's supreme hearing picked up an exchange of conversation within the brushwood. With a beat of his wings, he ascended into the air. "Intruders!" He spoke in an alarming tone. The hooded figures broke their circle formation, taking on battle-ready stances.

"They've seen too much," Xiao's blazing eyes narrowed. "Do not let them escape, brethren!"

Fire blazed to life in each of the cultists' hands, and golden weapons formed through the flames.

Po "bravely" took a fighting stance in front of Tigress. "Tigress! Go back and warn the—"

Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper darted past him, from the shadows. Po dropped his hands. "—Others." With a self-inspired battle cry, he charged into combat.

Po ducked, narrowly missing a slice at his neck. Even though he didn't make contact with the weapon, the close proximity was enough to singe the tips of his fur. He grabbed the hooded figure's arm, spun around, and butted him into a bamboo tree. Flames travelled up the bamboo, the leaves catching fire. The hood fell from his face, revealing his figure.

They were lizards. Their eyes were pitch black, flames dancing within them. Whenever they opened their mouth, flames licked out, as if fire lived within their very bodies. They flicked black forked tongues out. Their scales were black with orange tips, like cooled lava that was still heated inside, spikes protruding from their jaws.

They opened their mouths, unleashing battle cries of their own. It sounded scratchy and dry, leaving a ringing pitch in their ears. Po snapped near both his ears, hearing the muffled noise. "Nice."

Xiao's eyes widen in pleasant surprise. "Kung-Fu masters! Perfect. Just what I need to begin building my army."

Po's eyes narrowed up at the Phoenix hovering in the air. "We'll never join you! …Whoever you are. And whatever you're planning."

"I believe you will." Xiao then raised his head to the sky, unlocking his beak. A beautiful sound slipped past, filling the forest to the brim with heavenly, otherworldly melodies. Notes and tones they had never heard before, all made by one voice. It was exotic, comforting, and graceful altogether, forming a trinity of emotion.

Po stared, transfixed by the song, but the second he turned around, he was facing a gravely still Furious Five. They watched him with nothingness in their eyes. Po tensed up. "Guys?"

The Five got into attack position, focusing on no one but Po.

Xiao blinked in surprise. "How can this be…?"

Po paid no attention to Xiao as he landed gracefully on the ground behind him. He was too busy staring at Tigress, who was on all fours, baring teeth at him. Only, there was no familiar anger in her eyes. No raging storm that stirred whenever something went wrong. And that's what alarmed him.

The Phoenix towered over him, much larger up close. He spread his wings, unleashing another song. The sound was terrifying. Po had to cover his ears and drop to his knees, but it did little to stop the horrible noise.

"Geeze, take some singing classes, will you?" Po rubbed the side of his head.

Xiao's breathing quickened, and he began mumbling incoherent words. Po caught a few that sounded like, " _Can it be?_ " " _Impossible…_ " " _They're wrong. This can't happen._ "

Po was at a loss for words as he turned back to the lizards. "Yaoguai!"

The lizards apparently named _Yaoguai_ bowed their heads in response.

Xiao swept his feathers, completely turning away from Po. "Get rid of him," His head turned back, and he assessed Po with rage and fear. "He is of no use to me if he can resist the _Kouve_."

Somehow, Po knew his words weren't completely true. There was a hint of panic behind the words. Almost as if Po was a threat to him.

In a matter of seconds, Po was surrounded by the Yaoguai demons and the Five. Po's shoulder roughly hit the ground, and he felt the cold bite of chains through his fur. He struggled against them, but every member of the Five plus the Yaoguai were too much. They dragged him to his feet, shoving him towards the forest.

Po craned his head back to the Five as they restrained him, leading him through the bamboo trees. "Guys! Snap out of it! What's the matter with you? _Ow_ , Tigress!" But Tigress looked on ahead, as if looking for something lost.

Overhead, Xiao circled the skies, a stark red against the blackness of night. He heard his voice whisper through the trees and wind. " _They will not listen to you, panda. Their minds are my property for as long as I wish._ "

Po's eyes darted around. "That's kinda… creepy, when you think about it."

" _Silence! Your fall approaches._ "

"My wha—?" Po's words fell right out of his mouth, and into the endless fall of the cliff. Mist formed a thick canopy that shrouded the ocean below, making it impossible to tell the length.

Po struggled harder than ever, managing a kick into Monkey's lower jaw. Viper wrapped her body around his arm, twisting it behind his back. Tigress kicked his leg, forcing him to his knees.

"Guys, quit it! Are you really going to let this creep take over your minds? Think of something else! Think of dumplings! Think of Shifu! Think of—of—Oogway!"

" _Enough! Never speak of that name again._ "

"What, dumplings?"

" _Idiot! … My warriors, find the World Egg. And get rid of the panda._ "

All it took was a shove from Tigress, and Po plummeted into the endless mist.


	3. Chapter 2 - Descendant of the Dragon

**Chapter 2**

Ice-cold water crashed all around Po, drenching his fur and creating a layer of goosebumps on his skin. The surface slowly floated further away from him. He kicked against the water, trying to reach to the surface, but the chains immensely weighed him down. He held his breath, struggling against the chains, determined to get out of this. His pulse thrummed like the muffled sound of a distance drum. He kicked harder, but it was futile. Black and purple spots exploded across his vision.

His lungs felt like they were being branded with hot iron, burning and intense. A raging, wild need to survive took over, and he started clawing at the chains, struggling fiercely like a berserker. He needed air.

He squeezed his eyes shut, bowing his head and giving up.

Frigid waters surrounded him as he felt his blood pumping the last of the oxygen he held in his lungs.

He had an epiphany during his descent. Some outside force was interfering, and its presence was familiar as it was strange. He glanced up, his vision growing blurry from the salinity in the water. A large, golden figure was twisting and turning through the waters like a snake, a brilliant gold contrast against the murky dark waters.

Whatever it was, it descended towards Po's still form, its long body circling him. Through the haze of blurriness and panic, Po saw two pairs of golden brown eyes assess him with curiosity.

Then, an inner light. Something warm and soothing seeped through his veins, as if new blood were being pumped into his system. A familiar voice told him everything would be alright.

His chains melted away.

Two large, clawed hands grabbed his arms, tugging him towards the surface. They broke past the thin line of water that separated the deadly ocean from fresh air. He breathed in deeply, coughing up seawater that burned in his lungs and throat.

Po heard his body hitting the ground of the cliff before he felt it. The world rocked. He tried pushing himself upright, but he had no sense of up or down, right or left. His head spun.

" _You are more foolish than you seem, Yinlong._ " Xiao's voice. " _Saving a worthless mortal from certain death. What have Mortals ever done for us?_ "

"It is you who are foolish and a coward, Xiao," The unfamiliar voice spoke. "You must leave. And relieve control over the masters. Using the _Kouve_ to your own advantage is against the Celestial Dragon code."

Xiao muttered something like, " _No longer a dragon_ ," or " _Your error_ ," before he ascended back into the sky and disappeared.

Po blinked the blurriness in his vision away as Yinlong towered over him. He was indeed a dragon. He had an elongated body with golden scales the size of large shields, and a head the size of a temple. Sharpened, slightly yellow teeth jutted out from his lower jaw. Whiskers snaked from his snout, and horns protruded behind his head, coated in a layer of velvety fur, like a deer growing new antlers. He watched Po in silence, but his eyes burned with doubt. "I have granted you the rank of Dragon Descendant. I hope I made the right decision."

Silently, he swirled back into the sky and disappeared into the stars.

* * *

"Po," A familiar voice. " _Po_!"

Po jolted away, sitting upright. His forehead painfully connected with Tigress's. He recoiled, instinctively touching his forehead. Tigress "instinctively" punched him in the gut, which shocked him further awake.

The Furious Five were staring at him, as if he were a ghost.

"Enough, Tigress," Master Shifu spoke up. "We don't need him doing anything dangerous."

"…Dangerous…?" Po echoed, pinching between his eyes. "What are you talking about…? What happened back there?"

Shifu raised a brow, almost expecting this, but unable to hide his shock. "Po, do you have any idea what just happened? What you… are?"

Po's eyes narrowed. "How about _explaining_ , instead of holding back?"

Shifu's eyes churned with something undecipherable. "Those Henna Markings on your fur. They match the ones meant to be on the Descendant of the Dragon."

Po blinked. "Henna Marki—? Whoa! This is so awesome!" He ran his hands along his fur, seeing the tips blemished with henna. White markings stained black fur, and black markings stained white fur. A sharp contrast. Intricate Chinese letterings were intertwined by Indian-like swirls and lines.

"You should see your face," Monkey blurted out. "It looks so weird!" Before Po could argue, Monkey shoved a random mirror into Po's face. His jaw dropped as he saw the faint Yin-Yang symbol branded on his facial fur. The black spots surrounding his eyes held white, and the white fur held black, like the rest of his body.

"Descendant of the Dragon?" Tigress repeated with disbelief, crossing her arms. "Please. It's going to take a lot more than a few tattoos to convince me something like that."

"Uhhh, back up. What are these Markings, what's a Descendant of the Dragon, are who are Xiao and Yinlong?!"

Shifu sighed deeply. "Panda. You would know… If you had been studying."

"Now's not exactly the time to lecture me on doing homework! Just tell me what's happening before my brain explodes from the sheer bodaciousness! And not in a good way!"

Shifu shut his eyes, keeping his patience in check. "Thousands of years ago, Celestial Dragons—the highest of the Dragon rank—reigned among the Mortal realm. Their leader was named Yinlong, a golden dragon with the ability to breathe in places with no air, and bless Mortals with mystical gifts from the Dragons themselves. Soon after they were ranked Guardians for the Gods and their Universe, a Celestial Dragon named Xiao, craved for more."

"Wait a minute," Po interrupted. " _Xiao_ is a _Celestial Dragon_? He looked like a Phoenix when we last fought him."

Shifu's ear twitched. "Patience. All will be explained. Xiao thought he had the potential to seize control over the Gods and Mortal realm. He thought that Dragons should be true rulers. But their leader, Yinlong, discovered the darkness in his soul. So he locked him in Purgatory, took away his dragon form, and turned him into a Phoenix. That way, when he dies, he is reborn again, not transferred back into the Dragon's realm. Now that his followers, the Yaoguai, have released him, a new war among the Dragons has begun."

For once, Po was actually paying attention to Shifu's teachings. His eyes cast down below the cliff, remembering the golden dragon that pulled him from the ocean and saved his life. "That Dragon… That must've been Yinlong."

Shifu's blood froze. "You _saw_ Yinlong?"

"Uhh, yeah," Po rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the ache in his bones slowly ebb away until there was nothing. "I don't remember much, but he definitely pulled me out of the water. He was arguing with Xiao. He said that I was able to resist the _Kouve_ , and he ranked me _Descendant of the Dragon_ , whatever that is."

"Po, being Descendant of the Dragon is an even greater responsibility than being the Dragon Warrior."

Po ran his hands down his face. "Really? That is sooo cool."

" _No_! It is not _cool_. If you don't learn how to harness this mysterious power, it could eventually consume you from the inside out. You have the ability to create unspeakable destruction."

Po narrowed his eyes. "You're behaving the exact same way when Oogway made me the Dragon Warrior!"

" _This_ is completely different than being the Dragon Warrior. Tai Lung threatened all of China. Xiao will now threaten the whole world if something isn't done."

"Listen, Yinlong ranked me Descendant for a reason!"

The Furious Five shrank away, not used to watching Po and Shifu fight like this."

"He said that I had the ability to resist the _Kouve_!"

"The _Kouve_ is a Phoenix's song, one that he uses to take control over his victims. Just because you have a natural ability resist that, does _not_ mean you are ready to take this responsibility!"

"Yeah? _Watch me_."

Shifu's eye began twitching, his inner anger boiling to the surface. The Five and Po knew that kind of look. It was the same look he gave, seconds before…

Shifu abruptly turned around. "Come, all of you. This is no time to begin arguing. The Masters of the Sakya Monastery claimed that they have lost the World Egg. It is no doubt that Xiao took it, and is on his way to the Birthplace of Kung Fu."

Po didn't need to ask Shifu what that means, because he paused and said, "The World Egg is a stone that has the power to control the Universe, and change the past. The only way to hatch it is with the waters in the Birthplace of Kung Fu. Po must train to use his power, and we must get to the Birthplace before Xiao does."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Golden Palace

**Chapter 3**

The Five, Po and Shifu began their journey back to the Valley of Peace, with Po and Shifu stopping every once in a while for intense training. The Five created wax earplugs to block out Xiao's _Kouve_ … and to stop Po's constant queries to stop for a snack.

Shifu constantly asked to see Po's hands, both which were blemished with Chinese Henna. Shifu circled his tiny hands over Po's, fluttering his fingers and muttering words in the ancient Chinese language. Each time, his Henna markings would shimmer like a dying candle flame, different colors. He had a different reaction for each color. When Po questioned him about this, Shifu only responded by saying the scrolls were vague, and Po would have to discover his ability on his own.

After scaling a mountain, Po and Shifu paused at sunset for more training. Since their weapons were taken during the battle, they sparred with bamboo sticks. Po struggled to balance himself on a nest of Zen-like stones that overlooked the west Chinese ocean, Shifu right across from him. He was balancing on one Zen stone stack without effort.

Shifu whacked Po with the bamboo stick, but he quickly fended off the attacks. "Shouldn't we be— _Ow_ —Training in this— _OW_ —'mystical power' I was granted?"

"The ancient scrolls mention little about the Descendant's power," Shifu attacked from above, but Po horizontally thrust his bamboo above his head, blocking the attack. Vibrations traveled through his arms from the impact. "And it is best that you discover your true potential on your own."

Po veered off-balance. His arms flailed the air as he tilted backwards, about to fall off.

Cool air hit his back. With a gentle shove, it pushed him back onto the Zen stone he was on. His skin began to burn slightly where the Henna markings were. But just as quickly as it began, it stopped.

Po's brows creased together, confused, but deciding not to question it. He held his bamboo stick two-handed, holding it out in front of him horizontally. "Ready."

Shifu raised a brow at Po's actions, but quickly got into fighting position. He leaped high into the air, holding the bamboo stick above his head. Time slowed down. Something stirred within Po, like a raging storm, or a lion fighting desperately to get out of its cage. His Henna markings shimmered with a golden light. Fire ran through his veins, the heat clawing its way to the surface. His hands, and the bamboo stick he held burst into flame, but he was oblivious to it.

Shifu—still in mid-air—was surprised, but acted quickly. He brought his bamboo stick down upon Po, but Po fended off the attack, creating a series of his own attacks. Shifu's fur was slightly singed, but he smiled with pride.

Po leaped across Zen stones, prompting Shifu to follow. Powerful winds swirled around them as they fought with their bamboo sticks. Po's blows were becoming more powerful, fatal, even, but Shifu knew he could handle it. Still, he was worried about Po, who said nothing, not even weak punch-lines as he fought.

The ocean waters below the mountain churned, and waves crashed against the cliff face, growing higher. The Furious Five became interested and watched the two spar, but had to quickly move back when the waves became too high, flooding their camp.

Then Shifu noticed something different. The Zen stones were no longer on the ground. They were floating in the air, dangling by invisible strings. Shifu leaped across each one, Po mirroring him. The two circled each other.

"Po, you're doing it!" Shifu called out over the crashing waves, then blinked in surprise when he noticed the flooded camp. "That's too much. Call off the ocean!"

Po didn't respond. He stared at Shifu with nothingness in his eyes, his Henna markings glowing brighter. Shifu became concerned. "Po? Are you listening?"

Po dropped the flaming bamboo stick, which quickly doused out in the flood below. He drifted off his Zen stone, moving towards Shifu. He was floating in mid-air, the wind carrying him effortlessly. The elements were his servants.

Shifu leaped back, keeping his distance, but the wall of wind kept him from escaping. He quickly assessed what was happening. "Oh no… Po, listen to me! You have to let go of the power!"

Po ignored his words. The whites of his eyes and pupils turned black, golden fire raging within them. Like the Yaoguai. He formed an invisible ball in his hands, the four elements spiraling towards it. His empty eyes were on Shifu.

Tigress noticed what was happening. She scaled a bamboo tree, making her way up to the two of them. "PO, STOP!" She leaped off, reaching out to grab Po, but the wall of wind shoved her back.

Po thrust his hands out, hurling the four elements towards his master. Tigress's voice rang in his ears. White hot images flashed across his vision, weakening his power. But it was too late.

The four elements hit Shifu in the chest, knocking him back. The whirlwind died out, and the Zen stones crashed back to the ground in perfect stacks. The fire in Po's eyes doused out. The flood retreated back into the ocean.

Po blinked the blurriness out of his vision. His Henna markings were still glowing gold. Then, he noticed Shifu's battered form lying in the forest of bamboo trees. His heart sank to its lowest level. He ran towards his master, screaming his name over and over again. He dropped to his knees, hurling wreckage off him. Shifu coughed up the dust in his tiny lungs.

Tigress shoved Po away, holding Shifu's head as she examined him. "Master! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Po's eye were filled with hurt. "I—" He noticed the rest of the Five run past him, giving him glares as they did. Po's face twisted with regret. "I… I'm sorry, Shifu. I don't know what came over me—"

"You _idiot_!" Tigress whirled around, burning rage in her eyes as she marched towards Po, giving him a painful shove. It wasn't the first time Tigress called Po an idiot, or looked at him that way, but for the first time, he was afraid. Tigress's words were thick with emotion. "You almost killed him. You almost killed our master! What's gotten into your fat skull!?"

" _Tigress_ ," Shifu coughed. "It's not his fault."

Without warning, Tigress pulled back her elbow…

And struck Po right across the face. Po stumbled back, falling to his hands and knees. Tigress watched him slowly rise with hate in her eyes. " _Get out_."

Po whirled back around to face Tigress, regret bubbling up in his throat. "Tigress, _believe me_. If I knew what was going on, I would've—I would've—"

Tigress grabbed a fistful of his fur, hurling him back onto his feet. She shoved him towards the forest. " _Get. OUT!_ Shifu warned you this would happen, but you ignored him. _As usual_! You don't deserve to be on this team," Her eyes met his for a fleeting moment, but there was no mercy in them. "You don't deserve to be the Dragon Warrior, _or_ the Descendant."

Po opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You're right." The ground around his feet turned black and cold as he walked away, leaving a path of dead grass and dried soil behind. He retreated into the forest of bamboo trees, feeling power course through him like the thick emotions rising up in his throat.

If only he had better control over the power. If only he could've warned Shifu when he felt the power consuming him. He paused, resting his head against a bamboo tree.

If only he hadn't been chosen as Dragon Warrior.

Without warning, the world around him began to sway, fall into nothing. Consciousness was slipping from his grip, so much like sand. He lost track on the concept of time. He felt the four elements rush through his being like adrenaline. Po felt out of place, as if he were floating, weightless.

He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

* * *

Po awoke to the sound of a gong.

He was lying face-down on a gleaming marble floor. Warm, golden light set the palace walls ablaze with flickering stars. There were high archway windows with velvety curtains draped around them, but there was no sun. Light filtered in through every corner.

The air held the heavenly scent of sage and incense. Paintings covered the high ceiling with colors Po had never seen before. He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Where… Am I?"

"Welcome to the Golden Palace," A familiar voice, "Descendant of the Dragon."

"Yinlong!" Po whirled around, greeting again by the golden dragon that saved him from drowning, and blessed him with unearthly powers. "What am I doing here? I was back in Tibet with Shifu and the Five," He then remembered exactly what had occurred during that time, but cast the memories aside. "Xiao's on his way to the Birthplace of Kung Fu! We have to stop him!"

Yinlong pulled his lips back, in what looked like a smile. "You have learned much in such a short time, young one."

Po scratched one of his ears. "Hey, I—I'm not _that_ young. I mean, I'm like, 30 in Panda-years."

"Compared to a dragon," Yinlong towered over him, all-powerful and superior, "It is the very first stages of immortality."

"How old are _you_?"

Yinlong chuckled. "If I told you, you'd die of old age before I could finish saying the number. Come." Yinlong led Po through the ancient, rich Golden Palace, and Po had to snap himself out of his stupor every time he stopped to admire something. They passed by golden, diamond, and emerald statues of Ancient dragons. Father down the twisting corridors were more paintings. The walls were adorned with portrayals of Ancient cities, written in a language Po had never seen before.

Po even saw a jade tortoise shell, which reminded him of Oogway. He sighed and continued to follow Yinlong. The golden dragon's strides were long and powerful, and Po was surprised the white marble floor didn't crack.

Hand-painted Greek vases stood on ornamental pedestals, filled to the brim with precious jewels, coins, and gold. They overflowed, spilling onto thick, velvety and silky Persian carpets. Lost weapons used by the greatest warriors had their own places atop intricate pedestals and velvety cushions. If Po thought the Jade Palace was the most awesome thing he'd ever seen, he surely didn't know about this place.

"Uhh, you still didn't answer my question," Po caught up with Yinlong, already out of breath from trying to catch up. "What am I doing here? I need to get back to Tibet and stop Xiao."

"There is no need to panic, Descendant," Yinlong said with his head held high. "While you are in this realm, the time in your realm has stopped. When you return, everything will be just as it should."

Po's breath was stolen. " _Realm_?" He repeated.

"You are in the Spirit Realm," Yinlong replied back slowly, utterly confused. "All the great warriors and creators of the universe reside here for eternal bliss." He cocked his magnificent head to the side. "Surely, the ancient scrolls mention this."

Po twirled his fingers together, cursing himself for not doing homework, _as usual_. Then he remembered Shifu's words. "The scrolls were super vague. I barely found anything on Celestial Dragons, or a…" He swallowed thickly, still struggling to believe the situation he was in, "Spirit Realm."

Yinlong's eyes darted across the floor as he heard this. Then he shook his head and looked forward. "No matter. You will learn as you progress, Descendant. Now be silent. We are entering a meeting of the Celestial Dragons. They have heard of Xiao's resurrection, and know that a Mortal has been ranked Descendant of the Dragon. They wish to meet you."

"Is that why I'm here?"

Yinlong gave a silent nod, then stood before the two doors as they parted open on their own. Po followed Yinlong into the throne room, completely oblivious of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 4 - Test of Heart

**Chapter 4**

Four dragons circled a large mahogany table. Po wasn't sure how, but their names instantly burned into his mind, leaving an imprint in his memory. Guanglong, the Dragon of the East Sea. Qinlong, the Dragon of the South Sea. Junlong, the Dragon of the West Sea. Shunlong, the Dragon of the North Sea.

In the center of the mahogany table, a spinning golden astrolabe rested. Stardust collected in its center, as if it held the center of the universe. The second Po and Yinlong entered the meeting, all voices hushed to silence, as if they'd interrupted a heated conversation. Po felt every eye turn to him. Although he would've loved the attention in the Mortal Realm, being the Dragon Warrior, he felt out of place here. Inferior. Like he was tampering with a magic that couldn't be controlled.

"Yinlong." The Dragons of the Four Seas acknowledged, bowing with an inclination of their heads. The four voices spoken into one word sounded like a hybrid of heaven and earth.

"And this must be the Descendant of the Dragon?" It took a moment for Po to register that Shunlong was talking about Po. "Please, sit. We have much to discuss."

Po wasn't exactly sure how to react as he followed Yinlong to the circular mahogany table. He felt tense beneath the states of the Dragons, Qinlong in particular.

 _He remains in the shadow of Yinlong. He can't be the true Dragon Descendant._

 _Patience, Qinlong. Let him prove himself._

Po felt—not heard, but _felt_ their voices travel through vibrations in the air, like a cello's strings. He swallowed down his panic, taking a seat at one of the high chairs.

The Four Celestial Dragons watched him in silence. Po gave a nervous laugh. "Um… Hi?"

"My brethren," Yinlong easily shattered the tension that ran through the air. "Please treat our Mortal guest with respect. He is risking his own soul for a cause. The Celestial cause."

Po felt his blood rushing through his system faster than usual. _What_ did Yinlong just say? He'd have to talk to him later about the whole _soul risking_. He did _not_ sign up for this.

"You wear the Marks," Guanglong remarked, raising his head slightly, almost as a sign of celestial royalty. "But just because you can carry the burden of great power and resist the _kouve_ does _not_ mean you are worthy."

Po scoffed silently, looking down. "That's exactly what Shifu said…"

"As a result," Junlong pushed the spinning astrolabe closer to Po. "You are to prove your worthiness. Only by passing this test, can you prove yourself."

Po scrunched his hands together. "Was never good at tests… What happens if I fail?"

"Then you are to be exiled to one eternity in Purgatory for your Marks to be removed, and for Yinlong to find another Mortal that is worthy enough."

Po opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He closed his eyes, then stood down from the table. "Look, I… I'm not cut out for this. This was all just a mistake. I think it would makes _all_ our lives easier if I just returned to the Mortal realm. Soooo where's the exit around this place again?"

"Every exit is an entry somewhere else." A wiry, familiar voice behind him. Po froze in his tracks, his heart pounding. Was that who he thought it was?

Po instantly turned around, coming face-to-face with Master Oogway. He was wearing a new jade and gold tortoise shell with a silk sash draped across it. He was walking perfectly fine without his stick. Any wrinkles creased around his face were gone, but Po could still tell exactly who he was.

Po was at a loss for words. All he could do was bring his fists together and bow in respect. "Master Oogway!"

Oogway smiled with warm green eyes. "It's been a long time, Dragon Warrior."

"Too long."

"Ah, now see here, brothers," Junlong stated. " _This_ one is worthy of being Descendant."

Yinlong shut his eyes, gathering patience. "Junlong. You know what the prophecy states. A _Mortal_ must become the Descendant."

"Sheesh, what is it with impossible prophecies?"

"Po…" Oogway rested a hand on Po's shoulder, the slightest hint of sadness in his voice. Po was shocked. That was the first time Oogway addressed him by his real name. "You _must_ take this test."

"I can't do it! You heard what Yinlong said. If I fail, I have to spend an eternity in Purgatory! And eternity is a really, _really_ long time. I can't spent a day without dumplings! Or noodles. Or Bok Choy."

Oogway shut his eyes and bowed his head, sighing.

Qinlong zoomed over the table, landing on the floor without a sound, but otherwise would've broken mountains from the impact in the Mortal Realm. "You _will_ take this test, Mortal. You don't have a choice!"

"I _do_ have a choice," Po shot back, starting to becoming irritated with the way the Dragons were expecting everything out of him. "There are hundreds of other people out there who are better equipped for this job than I am."

"Mortal," Yinlong tightened his claw into a fist. "If you wish to resign as Descendant, I _will_ have to lock you in Purgatory. It is the only way to extract the Marks."

Po's blood froze like a stream in mid-winter. The room suddenly dropped ten degrees, despite the warmth and comfort the candles and incense brought. Po curled his hands into fists until it looked like a round fuzz ball. He sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

Oogway gave a proud smile.

Po made his way back to the table, with memories of being back in the Mortal Realm, and Oogway's presence being his only comfort. The astrolabe sat before him, spinning endlessly.

"Touch the stardust, and your trial will begin."

"What will happen?"

Yinlong didn't respond. Neither did Oogway.

Po took a deep breath, and then reached his hand out. The tip of his finger barely touched the outer edge of the astrolabe when he felt it. A burning, all-consuming fire that devoured him from the inside out.

Then, he was plunged into darkness. The universe revolved around him. Multi-colored stars powdered the never-ending blackness. The sweet sound of silence filled the atmosphere. The music of the universe. Po was aware of all that took place. From outer forces, asteroids colliding with one another—to inner forces, the beating of his heart and his breath.

Oogway's voice echoed through the endless dark. "Inhale the sky. Exhale the stars. Breathe the sun and moon. You are, after all, made of stardust."

Then, he was falling, falling into an endless void. And he couldn't stop.

His back roughly hit the ground. He lay there stiff, motionless, except for his breathing which was heavy and awkward.

Then, he was lying in front of the Jade Palace. He felt the stone floor around him, and looked up at the sky. It was sunset, with dashes of pink and orange setting the sky alight like paint strokes on a canvas. He blinked several times. Whatever happened in the Spirit Realm, it seemed to have ended. "Yinlong!?" Po called out to the empty space around him. "Oogway!"

No response.

Sighing, Po pushed past the double doors and entered the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Master Shifu stood before the pool, staring deep into the reflection. He wielding Oogway's staff in his hands. Po's brow furrowed, genuinely confused. "Master Shifu?"

Master Shifu turned to face him, his face stern, as it usually was. Something undecipherable stirred in his eyes. "Panda. What is most important to you?"

Po scratched the back of his head, looking everywhere but Shifu, not exactly sure what to do. "Uhhh…"

"What would you choose?" Shifu asked more clearly. "Save the Valley of Peace, or give up being the Dragon Warrior?"

Po shut his eyes and sighed. He never mentioned it before, but this was a question that he'd been mulling over ever since he became the Dragon Warrior. He took a deep breath and spoke up. "I'd have to save the village. Just because I'd lose my title as Dragon Warrior, doesn't mean I can keep protecting the innocent. It's not about the title. It's about what's right."

Shifu seemed intrigued by this answer. He turned back around without another word.

Po reached out to him. "Wait a minute, what's happeni—?"

The world whipped around him like a cyclone, throwing everything out of focus. When Po refocused on his surroundings again, he was inside the training hall. Tigress was leaning against the dummy Po had first trained with. She watched him with fire in her golden eyes.

"Po. What is your greatest fear?"

Po sighed, finally understanding the _test_ the Celestial Dragons had told him about. "Losing people who are close to me."

Tigress' image receded into the back of his mind. Po whirled around, finding himself in Mr. Ping's kitchen. Mr. Ping whacked him across the head with his wok.

Po rubbed his head. "Ow! Um… A little _too_ realistic for a test, don't you think?"

"Son," Ping said sincerely, despite the fact that he'd just whacked Po right across the face with a cooking supply. "Would you sacrifice family to do what's right? To continue being the Dragon Warrior?"

Po was seriously considering _not_ to answer this question. Not in front of his father. But then he reminded himself that this was a vision, and he didn't have to tell his father up front. At least, he hoped he didn't.

Po sighed deeply, something undecipherable churning in his emerald green eyes. "Yes. I would." Then, he cringed, waiting for the wok to slam into his head again.

Instead, Mr. Ping pressed on. "Why?"

"Because the universe gave me a mission. And I need to complete that mission, because… What else would I stand for? Who else would do it?"

Mr. Ping bowed his head, his expression blank. Then, he vanished like the rest of them.

When Po opened his eyes, darkness surrounded him like a thick blanket. His arms were bound by chains, stretched to the sides. When his eyes adjusted to the dark, he immediately recognized his surroundings. Chorh-Gom Prison.

Someone's foot stamped the ground in front of him. He raised his head, gasping at the familiar snow leopard.

Tai Lung.

Po scraped his feet against the ground, trying to move back, but the chains kept him held in place. Tai Lung gave a trademark smirk. The one that sent shivers down the spine of anyone who looked at him. His fiery golden eyes assessed Po with hatred.

Behind him, Lord Shen paced back and forth, his ruby eyes watching Po with intention. He dragged his feathered daggers across the ground, creating an eerie noise that put Po's teeth on edge. Something large and ominous was shrouded by a blanket behind him.

Shen approached the chained panda, whipping out one of his daggers. He held it inches away from his throat. Po swore he could feel the thin layers of his skin opening up beneath the blade.

Shen's face gleamed with triumph. "Do you hate us, Panda?" He spoke with a tone of pride and mockery. "Would you kill us?"

Po's brow furrowed. "No."

Tai Lung seized Po's throat, which Po thought would be impossible, underneath all his… fur. "While you rot in his hell, we'll be out there, wreaking havoc upon all you vowed your life to protect." His breath was unnaturally icy cold, crystalizing in the air.

Po kept his mouth shut. But inside, his blood boiled.

"We've killed your family. Your father. Your Master. Your worthless _Kung-Fu_ friends," Without warning, the chains that held Po in place snapped, slipping away into the dark chasm below. Po cautiously stood to his feet, rubbing his sore arms. Shen twisted his dagger around, offering Po the hilt. "Go ahead. Kill us. We deserve it."

Po took the blade with shaking hands, but not from fear or exhaustion. From rage. He contemplated for a moment, and then threw the weapon into the darkness. "Never. I'll never be like you."

The images of Shen and Tai lung materialized, sweeping away like sand in water.

Then, a flash of gold and white light.

Po was back in the Spirit Realm. He blinked several times, trying to recuperate with his surroundings. He was back in the throne room, although all the seats were empty. Oogway was meditating on the table before him. He seemed to sense Po's consciousness, because he opened his eyes, drifting back to the table. Po realized he had been meditating in mid-air.

Oogway gave a warm smile. "Congratulations, Descendant. Dragon Warrior. You've passed the test."

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks to everyone for reviewing here and on dA. Love y'all~ 3**


	6. Index

**Yinlong** : Leader of Celestial Dragons.

 **Descendant of the Dragon** : A rank Yinlong blessed Po with, and grants him mystical powers to manipulate the 4 elements and self-heal.

 **Xiao** **(Pronounced _Zao_ )**: Former Celestial Dragon. A Phoenix now. He can hypnotize others with his _Kouve_.

 ** _Kouve_** : The voice of the Phoenix Xiao, which he uses to hypnotize his enemies. Chinese for "Many Voices".

 **Yoaguai** : Chinese for Demons of the Underworld. They are followers of Xiao.

 **Qi (Pronounced _Chi_ )**: An inner life force energy.

 **World Egg** : A mysterious egg that hatches and grants one control over the Universe, once it makes contact with the water in the Birthplace of Kung Fu.

 **Ingredients to resurrect Xiao** : Dragon's Breath, Fire Opal, Fire Agate, and Jade.

 **Mongolia** : Location of Chor Gohm Prison, the Valley of Peace, the Jade Palace, and the Birthplace of Kung Fu.

 **Birthplace of Kung Fu** \- A sanctuary in the mountains where Oogway first uncovered the secrets of harmony and focus. They hold the first waters ever created on Earth.

 **Tibet** : Location of the World Egg, and the Sakya Monastery.


	7. Update - Please read!

**Just an update on how the story's going. Because I'm currently working with a publisher on a new book, some of my other projects, including Descendant of the Dragon are going to take a while to write. Sorry if some of you posted new chapters and I haven't been able to get to them; I'm not ignoring you! It's just a lot of pressure going on lately, but I'll try my best to return to the Dreamworks universe.**


End file.
